


Velvet (Vergil/OC Fanfic)

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Timeline of the Original Devil May Cry where Vergil is alive and is in a relationship with Lis'/Ellis' older twin sister in blue named Aig/Aegis/Aigis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet (Vergil/OC Fanfic)

Aig was busy stripping out of her tight yet comfortable clothes. She was clad in blue and cyan/indigo clothes that consists of her gloves, slacks, boots, buttoned shirt, neck tie and long coat that barely reached to her feet. Aig even enjoyed herself in lace undergarments that are also cyan/indigo with some elastic to hold it around her waist as much she enjoys. She took them off and went to grab her silk skimpy nightgown to let her blue-clad demonic lover see her wear over her undergarments. The blue-clad demi-goddess still had her hair tied to keep it from covering her face, but she chose to let Vergil do it for her. She heard him opening and closing the door while coming into the house. She quickly sat on the bed and heard Vergil calling to her, "Aig!"

She replied, "Upstairs in the bedroom, Vergil!"

He calmly and quietly arrived the bedroom. Vergil saw her in her nightgown and lit up a small smile. The blue-clad cambion said, "You knew that I would come home to pleasure you, if I am correct?"

Aig smirked at his question and answered, "Yes, Vergil. I knew, so I chose to surprise you with this that I'm wearing. Do you like it?"

He replied, gently putting his Yamato by Aig's Ezekiel - her broadsword, "I love it. You are beautiful and smart for a woman with similar skills as your sister, my brother and I. You're special to me, Aig, my dear. Just like with Lis to Dante."

Vergil kissed her on the lips. As he kissed her, he stripped his outfit down to his silk plain blue boxers. That made Aig smile and say to him, "I shall be damned that silk boxers always look amazing on you."

Vergil replied, "Of course it does. Shall we spend our night on our nightly routine of our sexual ways?"

Aig answered him as she seductively laid down on the bed in pleasure of wanting Vergil, "Yes, Vergil, my love. We shall."


End file.
